The Heir
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU. The events of Season 1 but with some minor changes. Everyone was reborn into humans, the only ones who remember their past is Gora…even so, his own memories won't awaken until the heir is awakened.


The Heir

Summary: God of Love AU. The events of Season 1 but with some minor changes. Everyone were reborn into humans, the only ones who remember their past is Gora…even so, his own memories won't awaken until the heir is awakened.

Wombat came to Earth for one reason…well two reasons, to find the heir to the Throne of Love and to save the world by filling it with love. He only had one problem, his own memories from the past were blurred.

He could only hear the heir's voice somewhat… _"Wom-san…Wom-san, please help me…find me, I'm waiting."_

Wombat had met five boys at Binan High School and gave them all powers of being Battle Lovers, the same powers the guardians had to protect the heir.

The five of them were on a mission to find the heir, and they knew that their enemy was looking for him too.

Yumoto, Battle Lover Scarlet was the one to heal the monsters and he was the only one who enjoyed to help.

Wombat found him the most interesting…but he didn't want to believe he was the heir…he didn't remember the heir being such an airhead.

-

Yumoto gasped as he felt his bracelet buzz, "Let's go!" He smiled cheerfully, "Maybe this time, we'll find the heir!"

En frowned, "Do we have to go?"

Wombat nodded, "Yes! You all have to go! The heir could be there!"

"But how do we even know who the heir is?" Io asked and Wombat replied, "The heir will show himself when he feels he is needed most…or not in danger."

"So, the heir should have already woken up?" Ryuu asked and Wombat frowned, "No!"

"Why didn't the heir wake up before our enemies showed themselves?" Atsushi inquired and Wombat replied, "If he did, then he would have been without his guardians and easily overpowered by them!"

Yumoto frowned, "So is the heir powerful or weak?"  
"The heir is very powerful, but he can be overpowered…when he awakens, he'll most likely be weak but if we can find him before our enemies do, we can protect him until his strength is back."

Yumoto nodded and stood up, "We need to go fight then! Let's go save the guy and hopefully we can find him!"

The upperclassmen sighed and they ran out with the youngest to the court yard.

It had been a few days since the last attack, Yumoto had been confused by a pair of glasses and had almost let his friends die because of the monster…luckily, he snapped out of it and saved them. He just hoped something like that wouldn't happen again. 

-

"Lord Zundar, we still have not found the heir." Kinshiro spoke and Zundar replied, "Yes, I know-da. The heir is hiding somewhere…and yet I still cannot remember his face-da."

"What do you mean?" Akoya asked and Zundar wiggled his nose as he replied, "I knew the heir, he was strong and yet his guardians were always there to protect him-da."

"Did you ever get close to him?" Ibushi spoke and Zundar shook his head, "No-da. He was always guarded and in fact…you all used to be in his court-da."

Kinshiro froze, "W-what?"  
"Yes…you were his backup guardians-da…but that's all I remember."

Kinshiro looked away and thought, _"I hope the heir isn't Atsushi…I really don't want to kill him…but if it was Yufuin…I'd be fine with that."_

-

Scarlet looked at the Mirror Monster, "It's okay! You can trust me…love may be scary but love is good for you!" 

"Shut up!" It screamed and Scarlet jumped as he was almost hit by the monster's attack.

"Scarlet Lumiere!" he yelled and the monster screamed as it was hit back.

"I am only here to find the heir!" The monster yelled and Scarlet growled, "The heir isn't here! Besides, we won't let you harm him!"

The Mirror Monster growled, "My mirror will show who the heir truly is! True Self-Flection!"

Scarlet froze and cried out as he was hit. The others were hit also and Vesta hissed in pain. "D-dammit…"

The Caerula Adamas watched from afar and so were two others…

Scarlet looked at himself in the mirror image that appeared in front of him. He clutched at his head and began to scream loudly as he collapsed onto his knees.

Wombat ran to him and the other Battle Lovers gasped as their images showed their regular untransformed selves. Epinard looked at them, "Forget about this! Scarlet is freaking out!"

Aurite smirked as a light surrounded Scarlet, "I think we found our heir…"

Scarlet whimpered as images filled his head, _"What is this?!"_ He thought and Wombat gasped, "Is this what I think it is?"

Aurite looked at Argent and Perlite, "We must go down there now! The heir has finally showed himself!"

Zundar smirked, "Yes…he should be weak right now-da! But we can't show ourselves yet."

Aurite bowed slightly, "Yes, Lord Zundar." The three walked away and the duo watching the Battle Lovers spoke, "We must warn Hireashi…"

Vesta looked down at Scarlet, "Sulfur, what's happening?!"

"I'm not sure…" Sulfur whispered and Cerulean knelt to Scarlet, "Are you okay?"

Scarlet turned to him, "Where am I?"

"Huh?" Cerulean replied, "Yumoto, you're at school."  
"School? Don't you mean lessons, Cerulean-papa?"

Cerulean frowned, "What?"

Wombat gasped as the heart on his side began to glow, "That's the heir!"

Scarlet turned to Wombat and gasped, "Wom-san!"

"Your majesty, we must take you to safety."

"Safety? Where's an-chan…? Where's papa?"  
"Scarlet, you've been reborn as a human."

Scarlet frowned and shook his head, "Huh?" he frowned as he stood up. He turned to the other Battle Lovers, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Epinard repeated and Scarlet raised an eyebrow as he felt his current self-speak. "W-what is this?!" he screamed and Epinard gasped, "You're the heir!"

Scarlet gasped, "No way!" He looked down at his hands, "What will happen to me?"

"I'm not sure…" Wombat spoke, "You're in danger now…I just hope that our enemies don't find you."

-

"Hireashi, the heir has awoken." A voice spoke and a goldfish growled, "Dammit…Kinosaki-chan, I thought you weren't going to let that happen!"

"I know, Lord Hireashi! He sealed you away so many centuries ago…"

Hireashi sighed, "Yes and now he's awake…"  
"Yes, but he's weak! The heir won't be stronger until his powers awaken all the way." Kinosaki spoke and Hireashi rolled his eyes.

Kinosaki sighed and walked away. Hireashi looked down and Zundar walked in, "Lord Hireashi…the heir-da."

"I know…and you need to get rid of him! I don't care how you do but hurry…for we know his brother will be starting to protect him."

-

The five Battle Lovers walked into the clubroom, they had many questions about their past.

Scarlet sat prim and proper, which was a different sight to see, compared to how he usually sat. "I don't understand…" he whispered as he stared at his gloved hands. "How can I be the heir?"

Vesta sighed, "This is bizarre…I never would have guessed this."

Wombat jumped onto Scarlet's lap and sighed through his nose. "You must be very confused."

"I am!" Scarlet replied and the pink animal looked down. "My memories are just now coming back to me."

Sulfur looked up, "We need to be careful here…we should have fled to the Kurotama, who knows who's listening to us."

Epinard nodded, "Yes, but it was too dangerous for us to flee there as well…our enemy could have followed us or been watching us."

Cerulean sighed, "What a pain in the ass…"

Scarlet looked up, "I just want to be Yumoto! Why am I the heir!?"

"Calm down." Wombat sighed, "You said the same thing when you were a god."

Scarlet looked away then, "I'm not ready for this…" He gasped as his brooch flashed and memories filled all of their heads.

Sulfur looked at Vesta, "W-we were his teachers!"  
Vesta nodded, "Yeah! His grades were still terrible…"

Epinard froze, "I-I babied him…" he looked at Scarlet and hugged him tightly, so did Cerulean. "We cared for you…your mother was gone and your father let us…"  
Scarlet frowned, "Where is Argent?"  
"Who?" They asked and Scarlet repeated, "Argent! He's my only friend! He was there for me when an-chan was busy!"

-  
Ibushi frowned as Zundar spoke to him, "You were friends with the heir…if you see him and he talks to you, gain his trust-da."  
Ibushi nodded, "O-of course."

"After that, bring him to us-da."

Ibushi nodded again, "Yes sir…" he looked down, "Wait…who is the heir?"  
Kinshiro replied, "Hakone Yumoto, a first year from Class 1-A."

-  
Yumoto sighed as he walked out of the clubroom, he was relieved to have his friends not following him close. He was getting annoyed over them.

He gasped as he saw Arima Ibushi talking with some teachers and Yumoto thought, _"Argent! That's Argent! Ibu-chan-senpai!"_

Ibushi saw the first year and excused himself. Yumoto looked down as Ibushi walked over to him, "Are you embarrassed to see me?"

Yumoto shook his head. "No, o-of course not."

Ibushi smiled, "I remember our past together."  
Yumoto gasped, "You do!?"

Ibushi nodded, "Yes, and I'm friends with the other two."  
"So…Aurite and Perlite?" The first year asked and the third year nodded, "Yes."

Yumoto smiled, "I need to tell the others then!"

Ibushi shook his head. "No, it's fine. I would like you to meet them first."  
"But I need to get back, we're making curry for the event today!" Yumoto replied, pointing to his outfit, which was his Battle Lover uniform, "We're doing Cosplay Hero Curry…"  
Ibushi spoke, "Don't worry, it won't take long." He smiled and watched as Yumoto nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Ibushi led him away and Wombat watched from afar. "Hmm…"

-  
Yumoto frowned as he went into the Student Council room. Kinshiro and Akoya turned around when they heard them walking in.  
Kinshiro spoke, "Hakone Yumoto...or should we call you heir?"

Yumoto replied, "Um…Yumoto is fine…"

Akoya asked, "Why are you wearing that?"  
Yumoto spoke, "My friends and I are doing Cosplay Hero Curry for today…"  
Kinshiro nodded, "That's why it smells of curry today." He looked at a chair, "Sit down, please."

Yumoto nodded and sat down slowly. Ibushi put a cup of tea in front of him with some sweets. Yumoto gasped and began to eat them, "Thank you!"  
"Well, you are royalty, I thought you'd like some sweets."

Yumoto giggled, "I don't like to be referred to as a prince."

Akoya spoke, "I don't know why you wouldn't. I'd love to be called a princess."

Yumoto shook his head. "No…" he drank his tea, "I like just being Yumoto." He smiled and Akoya scoffed, "Well then."

Kinshiro looked at Yumoto and Zundar walked on his desk.

Yumoto froze and looked at Zundar. "That hedgehog…" he whispered and stood up quickly, "You!" he pointed at Zundar, "You tried to make them work for you in the past!" 

Zundar hissed, "I am Lord Zundar…the Caerula Adamas work for me."  
Yumoto gasped as the three Student Council members transformed and Argent grabbed him, "A-Argent, please!"

Zundar looked at Aurite, "You know what to do to the heir."  
Yumoto tried to pull away and he gasped as a green orb appeared in Aurite's hand.

Yumoto began to struggle harder and tried to kick Aurite and Argent. "NO!" as he screamed this, he began to lose consciousness.

His head lulled back and his body went limp as his eyes closed.

Aurite commanded, "Lay him down, the other guardians will be coming here shortly."

They all undid their transformation and Akoya spoke, "Arima-san and I will be outside."

Kinshiro nodded, "The heir will stay here with me."

-  
Atsushi frowned as he checked the curry, Yumoto wasn't at his post and he hadn't seen the first-year since that morning. He bit his lip and looked at the door that no one knew where it led to.

He sighed and walked forward to it. He frowned as he felt the doorknob and quickly shook his head. Atsushi let go of it and as he did, the door opened from the other side.

Kinshiro stood there and Atsushi gasped as he saw Yumoto.

Kinshiro growled, "What are you doing, Atsushi?"  
Atsushi stood straight, "I'm not Atsushi! I'm Battle Lover Epinard, guardian of Battle Lover Scarlet, heir to the throne!"

Kinshiro quickly transformed and growled, "I am Chevalier Aurite. Your enemy."

Epinard growled, "Give Scarlet back!"  
Aurite rolled his eyes and walked forward to Epinard. He slapped him hard across the face. "The heir is who I need to stop!"

"Kin-chan, stop it! I didn't realize you were even my enemy!"

"Shut up!" Aurite screamed and growled as he heard Yumoto waking up.

He turned to Yumoto and gasped as he saw the glowing eyes of the first year, _"Wake up, Aurite!"_ He screamed, _"I am Scarlet, heir to the throne of love. You were my guardian…WAKE UP!"_

Aurite growled, "NO!"  
Zundar yelled, "Unleash your inner power…get rid of the heir and his guardian-da!"

"Yes, Lord Zundar!"

Epinard gasped as Aurite began to transform again. He ran to Yumoto and grabbed him, "We need to go!"

Yumoto looked at Epinard as his eyes stopped glowing, "W-why is Aurite doing this?!"

"Power!" Aurite screamed and shot a beam of energy through his sword.

-  
The other three Battle Lovers frowned as they heard an explosion, and En spoke, "Why is Atsushi fighting?"  
Akoya frowned and turned to them, "Atsushi…? H-hey! Arima, we can see their faces!"  
Ibushi frowned and they both yelled, "Conquest!"

En growled as Ibushi hissed, "It's great to see your faces! Now we know who the heir's guardians truly are."  
The two began to fight and Io gasped, "What about the money?!"

Ryuu began to fight Akoya and hissed, "You're not getting Scarlet!"  
"Too bad, we already did!"

Ryuu growled, "Well, now we'll punish you!"

-  
Hireashi laughed as he talked into the phone, "So the heir was finally captured? Goo-!"  
A hand grabbed him and a voice hissed, "Hireashi…you should have been sealed still…"  
"M-Maximum G-Gorar!"

-  
Aurite growled, "Argent, Perlite, stall them all!" He turned to Epinard, who held Yumoto close to his chest, "Both of you can share a grave together…" he smirked and began to form an orb on the tip of his sword. "DIE!"

Epinard and Yumoto gasped and they cried out as they were blown into the air. Cerulean jumped up and grabbed Epinard, while Sulfur and Vesta grabbed Yumoto.

"FIGHT!" Vesta smiled and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah!"

Aurite smirked as Cerulean, Sulfur, and Vesta combined their attacks. The five Battle Lovers gasped as chains appeared and protected Aurite.

Argent and Perlite stood there and Yumoto cried, "Argent, please!"  
"Silence, heir." Argent spat and Yumoto frowned.

Aurite rolled his eyes and began to form an orb in his hand. "Guardians of the heir…you have failed once more…"  
"Hold it!"  
The eight of them turned to the voice and Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!?" 

Gora growled and held up a fish, "This is all a set up…! Tell them, Hireashi!"  
Aurite gasped, "A-a fish…?" As he said this, his darker transformation slowly faded away.  
Yumoto froze and dropped his wand. He screamed and put himself closer to Epinard and Cerulean. "Don't let that DEMON near me!"

Gora spoke, "Yumoto, don't be afraid of him, he has no power here."  
Yumoto stood up slowly, "H-he doesn't?"  
"No." he turned to Hireashi and squeezed him, "You aren't getting my brother in this life."  
"Oh shut up, God of Natural Springs!" he turned to Yumoto and growled, "I'm not powerless!"  
"Lord Hireashi!" Zundar cried and ran towards Hireashi, he shot off Zundar Needles into Gora and Hireashi gasped as he hit the ground.

Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!" he screamed and jumped down to his brother.

"W-wait!" Cerulean yelled and the four of them quickly followed Yumoto.

Tears filled the awakened heir's eyes, "N-no!" He turned to Epinard, "W-why?"

Epinard bit his lip. "I-I can't tell you why…because, I don't know."  
Yumoto gasped as the needles began to glow and Epinard and Cerulean grabbed Yumoto's shoulders. "Move!" Cerulean yelled and they all jumped back.

The Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas watched in horror as Gora transformed into a darker self. His clothes were all black and his red-violet eyes were glowing. "I am the Wood Chopper Monster…"

Perlite gasped out, "O-Our powers weren't doing that!"  
Zundar turned to them, "Of course-da! Your powers only come from you being Gods…now kill the heir-da!"  
"No." Aurite growled and Zundar replied, "What?"  
"There's no point now."

Zundar growled, "I gave you your powers-da!"  
"No, we are _Gods!_ You are just a mere demon!"

Yumoto looked at Gora, "An-chan, stop!" he cried and his brother growled, "I refuse!"

Yumoto cried, "An-chan, why are you good at this?!"  
Hireashi smirked, "Why, he was a hero…and a God…"

Yumoto growled, "Well I'll stop him! My brother was good…in fact, he protected me all the time! I remember he and my papa always protecting me…from you!"

He turned back to Gora, "I'll heal you!"  
They began to fight hard and Yumoto knocked him back.

"Use the Love Attack!" Cerulean yelled and Yumoto nodded.

They quickly used it but Gora chopped the heart in half.  
Yumoto growled, "I won't let you kill us!" he screamed and used the staff to block his giant axe.  
Yumoto began to talk Gora out of it and as he did, he began to glow. "Wake up!" he screamed and as he did, he flew upwards.

The Battle Lovers watched as wings sprouted from his back and his outfit was pure white.

"The God of Light and Love!" Wombat yelled and Hireashi growled, "DAMMIT!"

"More Better Love Shower!"  
Yumoto and Gora stood in front of each other as he was healed, Yumoto grinned and Gora hit the ground, smiling.

"I guess we won." Yumoto spoke and frowned as he heard Hireashi, "Not yet…I'm so glad they found you, God of Love." He smirked, "And now you've showed me that you really are him."

Yumoto's body froze and he cried out as a shadow hand grabbed his neck.  
"LITTLE ONE!" Argent's voice screamed, "No!"  
"Little One…?" Perlite spoke and he gasped, "Fluffhead!"

Yumoto felt his body being lifted by it and cried out as it began to choke him.

Hireashi growled, "You sealed me away into this damn fish body…I won't forgive you…"  
Yumoto screamed as he felt pain shoot through his body and Hireashi began to glow.

"No!" Aurite yelled, "We need to stop him!"  
"Ultima Adamas!" They screamed and Zundar blocked their attack.

"Yumoto!" Epinard cried and Wombat yelled, "You all need to awaken your God forms! In this world, it's you're More Better forms! TRANSFORM!" he screamed and they all did what they were told.

Yumoto whimpered as he was let go and he held his staff weakly. "I-I won't let you win!"

Hireashi laughed, "Your guardians can't get rid of me…I am killing you, once and for all!"

Yumoto gasped, "You won't!"  
Perlite nodded, "Yes…Time shows me that you are failing, Hireashi!"  
Yumoto looked around as his friends were floating beside him.  
"Scarlet…your majesty…my dear Little One…please, get rid of him." Argent spoke and Yumoto smiled, with tears in his eyes, "Y-yes Ibu-chan-senpai!"

Hireashi and Zundar growled as they all combined their powers,

"God of Love…I won't die! In fact, your little suitor works for me!"  
"Silence!" Aurite yelled and the duo were easily overpowered.  
Hireashi and Zundar were told to never mess with the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas again.

They both claimed they wouldn't, but Yumoto didn't believe them…for Hireashi kept giving him a look.

Days after the fight, Yumoto began to have dreams about a man with brown hair and purple eyes…along with two twins with light icy blue hair and reddish eyes…but he didn't know why.

-  
"Class, meet Keishi Araki, he is new in Class 1-A."  
Araki stood there and had eye contact with Yumoto. The two froze and Yumoto asked after class ended, "Do…do I know you?"  
Araki simply shrugged, "I'm not sure…but you seem…familiar. What's your name?"  
"Hakone Yumoto…you?"  
"Um, the teacher just said it today…but it's Keishi Araki…" "Keishi Araki…" Yumoto repeated and blushed, "W-well it's nice to meet you."  
"Yeah…I'll see you around, Hakone-kun."  
"You…you too…"

-Love is Over!-


End file.
